


Huntbastian Drabbles

by FireandSmoke



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Niff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandSmoke/pseuds/FireandSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles inspired by prompts sent to me. Varies from fluff, to angst, to pretty much anything I get sent really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. French

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sebastian starts yelling in French at Hunter when he upsets Sebastian during a Warbler practise -anonymous   
> I apologise now for any bad French in this, I can't speak French and so I'm using my knowledge from GCSE and google translate.

Warbler practise went on like normal for Sebastian, the drill Sargent who likes to call himself Hunter was barking orders like normal. He was on his high horse, just because he came from his National achieving military glee club. Sure he was best for winning, and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to win, but he forgot they were humans at time.

“C’mon Sebastian roll your hips more!” Hunter yelled from the back of the choir room where he could watch each member easily. “I didn’t think you of  _all_  people would have trouble with this!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, not letting this effect him. He could deal with the jabs, the pokes, the jaunts Hunter could throw his way. He’s had worse.

“Sebastian keep up! I thought you had good stamina.”

“Knees!”

Order after order was barked out, each time Hunter taking out time to point out all of his faults in front of the other Warblers. Some comments got more laughs than others, but the fact was they were still laughing _at_  him. Not with him. One more sideways dig and he was going to snap.

“Sebastian!” came the angered voice once more, “I told you to roll your hips more, you’ve had plenty of practise I don’t see how this is a problem for you. Just treat it like you would like any other Saturday, Sunday… any other day.”

That was it. Sebastian’s control broke. He spun on his heels, hands curled into fist at his side and glared down at the other boy. “toi, petite merde”!” he screamed at the other boy. 

The other Warblers paused mid routine, watching intensely to see how the newly appointed captain would take this. A few of the boys  understood what Sebastian had said and to try and calm their expressions. Hunter, on the hand, eyebrows were raised and his arms were crossed over his chest trying to give the impression he was unimpressed.

“Tu n’as pas le droit de me parler comme ça!” Sebastian carried on, not caring whether he was drawing a scene around him. He stormed over to Hunter, glare fixed on his target. “vous êtes un méchant dictateur et va te faire foutre!”

And with that he gave one last piercing glare at the Captain and strode out of the practise room.


	2. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Hunter enjoy a snow day together. Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt ; Huntbastian living together and they both have a day off (domestic fluff) - rogeristic at tumblr.

Snow covered everything around, like it was trying to put the town to sleep. Hunter was still resting in bed, his face buried in the pillow intending to enjoy the rare days off his work gave him. What he wasn’t expecting was to be greeted with an armful of excitable Sebastian. Cracking his eyes open sleepily he saw a full winter dressed up Sebastian topped with one of those fluffy animal hats Hunter had never seen the appeal of until now. An excitable Sebastian was always the cutest thing he had ever seen.

“Hunt! It’s snowing!” Sebastian exclaimed hopping on the bed, and mainly on Hunter from where he had straddled his waist. There are two things Hunter has learnt that will get Sebastian this excited and they were snow and his birthday. Hunter smiled back and nodded sleepily.

Sebastian sighed playfully and gave him a quick peck on the lips and sat up again quickly. “Out of bed,” he ordered happily pulling the covers back as he did. Hunter tried to reach out for some remaining warmth earning him a chuckle from his boyfriend. 

Admitting defeat he crawled out of bed, dressed warmly with the help of Sebastian and stolen kisses here and there as they did so. 

Once dressed the pair came out in to the snow, Hunter trailing behind Sebastian. He was never really a fan of the snow, to him it was too cold, too wet and made him slip too much but Sebastian loved it and that was enough for him to brave it.

Before he could really get used to it, a snowball landed on his chuckle and he looked up to see a giggling Sebastian run away before he could get hit. Rolling his eyes, Hunter scooped down and got armed. 

It didn’t take long until all out war broke out from the former Warblers. The old competitiveness streak broke out between them, each one trying to get the better of their former rival. 

It ended like any match between them would, both tired, wet, and grinning like idiots at each other. Hunter pushed the fallen hair that hung over Sebastian’s face back and gave him a slow, soft kissed. Arms wrapped around Sebastian’s waist he pulled him closer to him, resting his forehead on the other man’s. “We should get you back in before you freeze out here.”

Sebastian pulled back and looked around them at the thick snow which lay untouched. He nodded happily knowing it wouldn’t be long until he could drag Hunter back out to continue their snow day. As they walked back into their warm house, hand in hand, Sebastian’s mind was already planning the rest of their day which involved building a snowman, snow angels and then curling up together under a blanket with hot chocolate. For him it was going to be the perfect day.


	3. I'm Just A Jealous Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff, Nick, Sebastian and Hunter go out to Scandals for the night and Hunter sees another guy flirting with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Guy flirth with sebastian, hunter is very jealous - anonymous

Saturday night happened to be like most Saturday nights for them, Sebastian would want to go out to Scandals and so he dragged a group of willing and unwilling Warblers with him. The usual ones being Hunter, Jeff and Nick.

With the use of Sebastian’s fake IDs they strolled into Scandals, downed a few shots while convincing Hunter do to the same and made their way to the dance floor. It started of as a group, but they naturally broke away into their twos. Hunter and Sebastian. Jeff and Nick.

Hunter wasn’t sure when exactly he broke away from the dance floor, whispering into Sebastian’s ear that he was going to get a drink. The other boy nodded and continued to dance on his own, loosing himself in the music, hips swaying in time to the beat. It was hard for Hunter to take his eyes off of him while he sat and drank his drink.

It seemed he wasn’t the only who noticed the way Sebastian, as a man a few years older than himself made his way over. Hunter’s back tensed and his eyes narrowed at the man. He saw the unknown man lean in to Sebastian’s personal space and Sebastian smirk at the comment.

This intense jealousy hit Hunter which he couldn’t really explain. He had no reason to be, he wasn’t dating him, Sebastian could flirt and dance with who ever he chose. The boy knew for a while he had a crush on the cocky, taller and sarcastic Warbler for a few months and he thought that was all it was. It was a crush, there was no reason to be jealous.

His mind kept telling him that while he made his way to where the couple was dancing. Still it didn’t stop him from going behind Sebastian and glaring down at the competition over Sebastian’s shoulder. The older boy started to feel intimidated under the Clarington glare. Hunter placed his hands possessively on Sebastian’s and with one last stare down at the other boy, he dipped his head down and kissed Sebastian’s collar bone.

Sebastian’s eyes widened, looking over his shoulder to see Hunter’s winning smirk knowing now the man had left. Seeing that his possible hook up for the night had fled he spun round in Hunter’s hold, trying to see for some explanation.

“What did you do that for?” Sebastian demanded, making sure his voice could be heard over the music.

“Making sure you didn’t go off with some sleaze bag,” Hunter replied with a roll of his shoulders.

“And when did you cared who I hook up with?”

Hunter opened his mouth to say ‘since I realised how attractive you are, since I realised that I actually have a crush on you and may not be as not remotely bi-curious as I thought.’ yet those words died on his tongue and all he could think to do was crash his lips against the other boy.


	4. Bar Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gets involved in a fight after bad mouthing a guy in Scandals and calls Hunter to come get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Sebastian gets into a fight, after the guy(s) left he calls his best friend to pick him up. - anonymous

Bloody, bruised and beaten, Sebastian leant heavily against the wall. His chest hurt, his lip was split yet he was still proud of how he managed to hold his own against the group of three. 

He brought his legs up to chest, resting his head against them briefly before his hands went to his phone. His mind ran over the list of names he could possibly phone but he doubted Blaine would come to collect him. Why would he? So it left one, his best friend, Hunter.

Sebastian dialled the number quickly, his chest still stinging from where the punches and a few kicks were able to reach. “Hunt?” he croaked out, not aware until now at how croaky his voice sounded.

“Bas?” the worried reply came. “Are you alright?”

The boy smiled at how concerned his friend sounded and said, “yeah. Can you come get me? I’m by Scandals.”

It wasn’t long until he spotted the familiar look of Hunter’s car and the shoes of his best friend to be in front of his own. Hunter bent down and sucked in a breath at how his friend looked. “Shit, what happened?” he asked, hooking an arm around the taller boy’s waist and lifted him to his feet slowly and carefully.

Sebastian shrugged the best he could under the military boy’s hold. “Same old, same old. You run your mouth about how your surprised a guy can even walk in a straight line given the fact one eye was looking at the floor and the other at his nose,” he replied casually earning a soft laugh and shake of his friend’s head while they made their way to Hunter’s car. Hunter opened the door and helped Sebastian inside, then went to his side and got in. Sebastian continued his story once he was sure he had the attention he wanted. “So clearly his friends over heard me and started on me. Knowing me I didn’t back down and held my own, and honestly Hunt if you saw what they were wearing you would understand they looked worse than Madam Hummel. So they took me outside and well the obvious happened.”

There was a pause in the conversation, Hunter trying to take everything in while Sebastian looked at himself in the rear view mirror’s reflection. Sebastian gingerly touched his lip and hissed, he rolled his head back and looked at Hunter. Feeling the gaze Hunter raised an eyebrow, a sign to let Sebastian talk.

“You know what the good thing is though?”

“What?”

“Now I have that rugged look I’ve always aimed for.”


	5. So Where's Your Girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter is greeted by old military friends and there is confusion over who 'Seb' is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunter's friends from military school visit him, they think that their pal' mysterious Seb is some hot chick. ( no angst or sadness please) - anonymous

He’s been nervous about this day for a while, he couldn’t really explain why they were still his friends even if he didn’t go to that school any more. Still he just was, he wasn’t aware if he had changed since his time at Dalton or if his friends had changed.

Hunter realised he had didn’t have to worry as the minute they came through the doors, jumping and as excitable as ever. While at military school you’re reserved and planned in your actions but given the chance to be free they acted like any other teenagers. Well expect it seemed like Hunter and his closest friend Sam. He was surrounded in seconds, Sam by his side, Daniel and Jake in front of him, clearly keeping this catch up in library for now.

“Hunter!” Jake greeted him happily, sliding further to the edge of his chair, a gleam in his eye which from Hunter’s experience was never a good thing. “So this ‘Seb’, what’s she like?”

A smile flickered on his lips at the mention of Sebastian, but when the words repeated in his mind the smile left his lips and confusion replaced it. She? “Sorry?”

Sam sighed beside him and shot him a meaningful look, “It is nice to see you again Hunter and we’ll catch up properly later, but I told them you’ve got a bird on the go at the minute. That Seb you keep going on about.” Sam stated and it clicked in Hunter’s mind and a playful smirk took over.

“So how hot is she? According to Sam over here, the amount you go on about her she’s got to fit,” Daniel added, coping Jake’s position.

“Oh she is,” Hunter replied, leaning back in his seat. “Gorgeous. Legs a mile long, greenest eyes you ever seen, perky ass,” he described, studying the gaze on his friend’s face. Seeing the approving looks he knew what he was saying was the right thing. 

“Impressive,” Sam said. “How did you get her?”

“Was she easy?” Jake hurried out, but clamped his mouth shut after the glare he received from both Hunter and Sam.

He shrugged, “just sort of happened. Naturally she had a crush on me first, but was too scared to come out with it. You know that we can be intimidating to the fairer sex,” he replied. He knew there would be chance that Sebastian would be angry if he overheard him, but right now it’s too funny not to play with them.

“Do we get to meet her?” Daniel asked, and at that moment Sebastian stuck his head in the library and Hunter grinned. 

“Sure,” he replied while getting up and walking around Sebastian and hooking an arm around his waist. “Here she is.”

Sebastian gave him a weird look while his friend’s mouth dropped open before bursting out laughing. “I knew he couldn’t get a girl like that!” “Nice one mate, you had me going that you could be a womaniser.”

“I could,” Hunter defended himself childishly, earning him an amused yet fond look from the boy beside him.

“No you really couldn’t. This however though, this makes much more sense. You haven’t done too badly there though,” Sam said approvingly through his laughs.

Hunter shook his head admitting defeat bringing Sebastian over to meet his friends.


	6. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian borrows Hunter's computer and sees his internet history, thinking the two of them need to have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bas borrows his roommate's laptop, when he starts the browser it opens a few tabs with things like coming out and articles on how to determine your sexuality - Anon

Sebastian walked into his room he shares with Hunter, intending on actually doing something educationally productive with his time for once. He jumped on Hunter’s bed and picked up his laptop, knowing his room mate wouldn’t mind him borrowing it since his own one was still in the shop.

He opened up the laptop, gave the mouse a wiggle and smiled when he saw the screen slowly light up. Google came up right away and Sebastian almost didn’t notice the other tab just beside Google until his brain focused in on the fact he was about to do some work. Seeing the tab, curosity quickly got the better of him and he clicked it. The tab was a website listening all the signs whether someone is gay, how likely it is that if they have them then they are gay. All that generic bullshit Sebastian hears all too often, playing up to all the stereotypes he heard while growing up and still today due to the homophobic Neanderthals who drag their knuckles across Lima.

With a sigh Sebastian looked up his recent internet history seeing multiple links to different websites about identify if you are gay and the best ways to come out. “Oh Hunter,” he sighed.

Sebastian decided to wait until Hunter came back and try to have a mature and reasonable conversation with him, something Sebastian hoped he had when he was struggling whether or not he could be gay and then whether it was the right time to come out. He was going to be there as a good friend and support him whatever he chose.

Hunter finally came back sometime late evening to see that Sebastian was sitting on his bed and his laptop on his lap. He gave the teen a suspicious look, dropped his bag and joined him on the bed so he was sitting cross legged in front of him. Sebastian didn’t say anything, just opened the laptop back up and spun the screen around so his roommate could see each link.

Hunter’s eyes widen briefly at first, then he quickly got a hold of himself and snapped the laptop down while directing a glare at the other boy. What gave you the right to look at that?” he hissed.

“Hunt, it’s okay. This is something we can talk about,” Sebastian said softly giving him a small smile. “I’m here.”

Hunter’s glare wavered, his shoulders hunched up and he shook his head. “No. No it’s not,” he said weakly.

“Why?” Sebastian pushed, “it’s not like I’m going to judge you if you are. You’re allowed to question these things, it’s all just part of finding yourself.”

The other boy’s head shook at every word the taller boy said, seeming to shrink further into this safety position he had managed to build around himself.

“Please Hunter,” this time he reached out and touched the boy’s hand. At the touch Hunter’s whole body flinched and jumped from the bed to put some distance between them. 

“No, Seb you don’t get it. I can’t be gay, I’m… I’m not allowed to be one. I’m a Clarington. I went to military school, I’m meant to grow up, find a wife and have a family. That’s what Claringtons have always done, it’s what makes them  _men_.”

Sebastian’s face tightened and his lips drew into a thin line. He slid of the bed silently, arms crossed and walked so he was standing directly in front of Hunter. “Is that what you think? Are gay men not real men? Am I not a real man?” he asked coldly seeing the boy in question actually flinch at the tone.

“N-No,” he whispered, looking up at Sebastian slowly. “No you are a man, more of one than me.”

Sebastian sighed and pulled him into a hug, holding the other boy tightly until he had stopped struggling, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to calm him. Once the struggling had stopped he pulled back slightly, and said softly to him, “it’ll be okay, we’ll work this whole thing out. You and me."


	7. Hear and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian overhears a phone call between Hunter and an old friend and tries to comfort him. Friendship fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sebastian overhears a phone call from hunter. When he walks in, he sees hunter upset and angry because his old friend (girl) doesn't want anything to do with him after finding out about the doping incident. He tries to comfort hunter - Anon

“Chloe!… No, you don’t understand. No I didn’t mean it like that! Will you… Will you just listen to me?… It was for… What do you mean? What?!… Fine be like that!” Hunter’s booming voice would be heard outside their joint room, his frustration growing more and more each time he felt the need to explain himself. It was so out of character that Sebastian froze, hand lingering on the doorknob while he listened to the one sided conversation. The conversation came to an abrupt end at the sound of a phone hitting a wall.

Sebastian slowly opened the door, seeing a tense Hunter staring intimidatingly down at the broken phone. His fist clenched and his knuckles were white, his nails clearly digging into his palms. 

“Hunt?” he asked softly, walking slowly in the room and dropped his bag softly on the floor. He spotted that the boy didn’t reply, just began to shake slightly, his fingers curling inwards at the same time. 

“Hunter,” he tried again, this time his voice more strong. It caused the shaky boy to turn his head, his stare piercing and covered in un shed tears. The taller boy didn’t wait for any indication whether it was okay to talk to him. He pulled out Hunter’s desk chair and moved it so it was facing the boy.

“Talk.”

Hunter groaned, ran a hand through his chair and shot off from the bed. The pacing began quickly, his movements becoming more animal like with each turn. Then he stood still and avoiding any eye contact with the other teen. “She doesn’t want anything to do with me,” he sighed.

“Who?” Sebastian prompted.

“Chloe! Who do you think?!” he gritted out, his hands clenching again. “She’s meant to be my best friend, but she hears about me injecting the fellow Warblers from the New Directions and she won’t even let me explain myself!”

Sebastian stood up and walked slowly over him, holding his hands up in defence. “Look, I can see where she’s coming from,” he started and held up a finger to stop Hunter from talking over him. “I’m not saying she’s right, because she’s not. She doesn’t understand what it’s like to want to win something so badly you’ll go to any lengths to achieve that.” He paused waiting to see the nod he received from Hunter for his idea on the girl. “But, it doesn’t mean it was right and she probably has all these morals over this kind of thing. Give her some time or something, maybe that’s what she needs.”

Hunter sighed and nodded, finally looking up at Sebastian. His smile was pained but at least it was something. “Go get me a coffee to calm me down.”

“Well technically they’re meant to liven you up, but hey you’re the Capitan. How many Splendas do you want?” he asked, laughing as he ducked a pillow that was launched at his head while he made his way back out of the room.


	8. Fat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon: Anything with eating disorder/self harm Sebastian

Sebastian looked at himself in the mirror, bare chested and disgusting. He saw the moles that decorated his skin and hated them, he pinched the skin of his stomach and saw how much he could gather between his fingers. It was horrible. He didn’t know what he was doing wrong, he wasn’t eating, he was still attending Warbler practise and pushing himself further in dance practise, he was staying behind after Lacrosse to push himself further doing more laps. Yet nothing seemed to be working, he was putting weight on and could feel himself getting faint from it. Nothing was working.

Sebastian didn’t notice the concerned looks from Hunter during Warbler practise, or his dark silhouette while he watched the extra laps. He ignored the coaxing of food from Jeff, the stern talking of Hunter or the pleads from Nick. He didn’t notice the hand on his arm, which quickly turned to a support strong arm around his waist to guide him. He didn’t hear the concerned whispers of his friends during class while they glanced at him and he zoned out during the lectures of his teachers and his school nurse.

Most of all he didn’t hear the cry for his name when he collapsed in the middle of the lacrosse game. He didn’t feel the warmth body of his captain while he hugged Sebastian’s limp and weak body to his chest. He didn’t hear the murmured repetition of being called beautiful before this by the one boy Sebastian was aiming to look beautiful for.


	9. Brother's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter's younger brother is good at reading people and so gives Sebastian his blessing. Pre slash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Sebastian spends spring break with the Claringtons. Hunter's 12 year old brother is better at reading people than anyone and apparently he has the most common sense in the house. So he gives Sebastian his blessing to date his older brother.

Sebastian had been at the grand Clarington’s house for three weeks now and gotten used to the way Hunter’s family runs things. It seems like the military roots are hard to grow out of and things still stick to a schedule, much to Sebastian annoyance when fancies lazy Sundays.

So it was on a sunny afternoon Sebastian found himself sitting outstretched on the freshly cut grass watching Hunter play soccer with another one of his brother, who must have been around seven, when he was greeted by the the middle child of the Clarington clang. Stan.

“You know,” Stan started casually, flopping down next him.

Sebastian blinked, before flicking his to the boy and back to watching Hunter. Then with a sigh he asked “what?”

“You’re not very subtle,” he stated simply. “You’re attracted to my brother and I’m pretty sure he is to you, so-“

“What?” Sebastian said suddenly, pushing himself up properly and giving the other Clarington all the attention he wanted. “No, no. Your brother is straight.”

Stan huffed a laugh out of that. “Right, he’s very straight for a person who talks about an ex captain far too much, looks at him for far too long and even goes out to impress him without really realising it himself.” Sebastian was about to cut but the younger boy held up a finger and continued. “Examples of this are right now, he’s never been interested in soccer and is only playing it now because he knows your watching. Two, he’s changed the time he has a shower on the off chance that you might catch him on the way to his room. Three, he actually cares about his hair here and what he wears, which he never normally does. I could go on but I guess you get the point.”

Sebastian opened and closed his mouths a few times, taking in what the younger boy had said. He looked back over to where Hunter was playing soccer, seeing him turn his head to see if Sebastian was watching before scoring a goal. A soft laugh escaped his lips and shook his head, not believing the younger boy could be right.

“So…” Sebastian said slowly, leaning back to a more comfortable position. “What do you want me to do about this?”

“Ask him out,” came the blunt reply that reminded him too much of Hunter at times. “Save all this dancing around, you have my blessing.” And with that the younger boy stood up, gave Sebastian a pat on the shoulder and walked off, leaving a confused but determined Sebastian in his place.


	10. Cheer Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter sees his boyfriend is in a bad mood and decides to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anon: Sebastian has a bad mood (school, parents) so Hunter takes out his guitar (news for Sebastian) and sings to him.

Sebastian throws the phone down, groaning and not caring where it landed. His parents had no right to lecture him, they barely knew him. They’ve shipped him off to boarding schools since he could remember and half of them don’t even live in the same country as him any more. Sure with school he hasn’t been doing as well as he would like currently, but that’ll pull up. He just started a new relationship and he was sorry if that was were his priorities were, but have they seen Hunter? No one could focus when someone like that was near.

Hunter walked in to see his boyfriend was yelling at the abandoned phone on his bed. “I don’t think they can hear you Bas,” he said lightly, flashing him a smile which quickly fell from his face when he saw the look on the boy’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Sebastian sighed, and threw himself down on to his bed, “parents lecturing me, thinking they know what’s right for me. When was the last time they really talked to me? I don’t just mean how’s school, you okay? I mean like actually talk to me, see what’s going on in my life, what kind of person I am? I can’t even remember the last time that happened!”

The younger boy looked at him and sighed, he had something in his mind that would cheer him up but he wanted to save it for his birthday. Although seeing how angry but defeated Sebastian looked, he couldn’t stop himself. “I’ve got a surprise for you,” he said, seeing how it automatically grabbed Sebastian’s attention.

“Really? Is it a present?” he asked childlike, sitting upright on his bed as he watched his boyfriends movement to the wardrobe. He saw him pull out a guitar and he raised an eyebrow, “now someone has been hiding something.”

“Shut up,” Hunter said fondly, moving to sit on the bed next to him, pulling the guitar on to his lap. Sebastian stayed completely quiet, keeping his gaze completely focused on Hunter, is mouth dropping open when he heard Hunter sing to him. It was pretty damn romantic, the most romantic thing that’s ever happened to him.

_“Hey there Delilah, I’ve got so much left to say._   
_If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I’d write it all…_   
_Even more in love with you’d fall_   
_We’d have it all._

_Oh, it’s what you do to me_   
_Oh, it’s what you do to me_   
_Oh, it’s what you do to me_   
_Oh, it’s what you do to me_   
_What you do to me…”_

“Hunt,” he said quietly, knowing he probably had the most doppy look on his face.

“I was going to save it for your birthday, but I thought…” Hunter drifted off, blushing slightly. Sebastian was the only person who brought this side out, his sweet, romantic and occasionally shy side.

“It was amazing,” the older boy reassured him, lifted his chin up softly and placed a soft kiss to his lips.


	11. Meet the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian meets Hunter's family for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anon: FIrst time Sebastian meets Hunter's family as his boyfriend.

Sebastian’s hands were shaking, this was big. He’s never met anyone’s parents before, he’s never had a real boyfriend before and he’s heard stories from Hunter. His father was a hard man to please and Sebastian rarely made a good first impression.

Hunter saw the shaking of his boyfriend’s hand and took them in his gently and gave them a small squeeze. “They’ll love you, don’t worry.”

“What about your dad?” he asked nervously, glancing at the door they were about to walk through.

“My dad doesn’t like anyone so don’t worry about him, just focus on my brother and my mum. Win them over and you’ve got my dad’s approval, plus Stan already likes you from what I’ve told him.”

A smirk fell lightly over Sebastian’s lips, “you talk about me?”

“Never stop,” came the reply and a reassuring press of his lips. “Come on then.”

With a quick breath they walked through the threshold of the Clarington’s house, sight that first greeted Sebastian was the numerous pictures hanging across the walls and a very domestic image of a large dinner table in the centre of the dining room with a family placing food around. Hunter gave a small cough and the family’s attention was on them straight away. 

“Hunter!” his mother greeted him happily, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then looked at Sebastian smiling brightly. “You must be Sebastian, it’s lovely to meet you.”

“Like wise Mrs Clarington.”

Hunter’s father on the other hand wasn’t as friendly, he looked Sebastian over from head to toe and he saw he could feel himself shrink under the gaze of his boyfriend’s father. Saying he was an intimidating man was an understatement. Hunter’s mother gave the man a playful tap and then ushered them over to where dinner was.

Throughout dinner Sebastian felt he was under interrogation by Hunter’s father, his question varying to the very person to more philosophical to try and get a good reading of the young man. Hunter’s brother and mother were much easier to talk to, simply asking questions about school and laughing good naturedly at some of Sebastian’s more controversial opinions.

Dinner came to and end and Sebastian thanked his boyfriend’s parents for having him round, while all the while trying to hide how happy he was to be getting out from Mr. Clarington’s piercing gaze.

“They hate me,” he whined once he was in the safety of Hunter’s car.

“Are you kidding me? Mum and Stan adored you,” he reassured him, starting up the car to return to Dalton.

“But your dad…”

Hunter shushed him and shook his head, “did you hear how much he wanted to get to know you? He liked you, last girlfriend I brought round he didn’t even ask any questions already thinking her opinions weren’t worth his time.”

“So the interrogation?”

“Is my father’s way of showing he respects your opinions and actually thinks your intelligent. Actually having a conversation with my dad is a incredibly good sign.”

Sebastian let out a breath of relief before returning back to his usual cocky self. “Well, you would have to be insane not to like this.”


	12. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Huntbastian (brotp) - Hunter asks Sebatian to help him move into his new apartment, except he spends all his time chatting up his pretty female neighbor while Seb is left to do the heavy lifting

Hunter had been standing on the edge of his doorway for exactly twenty two minutes now, chatting up the pretty redhead who just happened to be living next door. It wasn’t as if Sebastian minded Hunter chatting up the woman, no if anything he was happy to see him finally move on.

His last girlfriend was a total bitch and Hunter had finally seen it. It was a shame that it took to her cheating on him before he wised up to the opinion of the wider population, but still a realisation is still a realisation no matter how slow it took in the making.

No, it was down to the fact Hunter had managed to convince Sebastian to help him move in, and that was what he expected to do. Help. Not move every single possession he had in overly heavy boxes, because Hunter didn’t know to pack correctly, while he flirted with a woman he could see any time. 

Sebastian threw down the box more harshly than he should have and fixed his gaze on the back of Hunter’s head, attempting to burn holes in the back of his head when the woman did the obvious flirting high pitched laughter. “Um, Hunt? You know a little help here would be nice.”

Not even turning his head, Hunter just waved him off and kept that easy grin on his face and gaze squarely on the redhead in front of him. “In a bit Seb,” he called from other his shoulder before returning back to his conversation. “I’m serious though, I’m amazing at backflips.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but left him too it. There was still a number of boxes to get through and well the quicker he got through them the quicker he could get away from the blatant display of hetrosexuality. It was disgusting and Sebastian was pretty sure anymore time around it’s company and he might catch it. 

Hunter owed him and Sebastian was going to make sure that he would pay.


	13. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just their luck that both of them would fall sick at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Huntbastian sick-fic? Pretty pretty please? Bonus points if Trent gets to either look after them, tease them mercilessly, or both :p

“Smythe if you blow your nose one more time, I swear I’m going to..” Hunter’s rant was cut short from an aggressive coughing fit, causing Sebastian to glare at him.

“Yeah, ‘m the pain. ‘least I don’t sound like ‘m dyin’,” Sebastian managed to say, his nose too blocked for what he was saying to have any clarity.

“You did this to me on purpose,” he accused from the bed opposite, still sending a glare his way.

“Never said you should look ‘fter me. You choose to,” the taller teen told him, crossing his arms over his chest and over the covers. “You said I looked too cute.”

Trent was watching the two amused, he heard they bickered like an old married couple but seeing them behave like children was just too funny. If he was a cruel man he would probably use this against them, but seeing that they were steps away from killing each other he thought it was best that he took the caring role after Hunter. Trent had warned Hunter about mothering Sebastian when he was ill, but he didn't listen. He argued how he needed to be there and Trent knew better to tell him otherwise.

So he had sent Jeff off to make them both some soup while he nursed them back to health, checking the temperature of both he now liked to call patients. “I did warn you,” he said lightly while checking Hunter’s temperature.

Hunter rolled his eyes and fixed a weak glare at the smiling Warbler. “Since when did I listen to you?”

Jeff made his way into the room, chuckling a little at the sorry sight of the two. “Get out Sterlin’” Sebastian mumbled and turned over to where the soup was and opened his mouth expectantly.

“I’m not going to feed you Seb,” Trent said, placing the tray of soup carefully on the bedside table.

“Too weak. Need food,” Sebastian mumbled pouting a little. Trent was going to object but then he saw the soft look that was now settled on Hunter’s face once he saw the pout. The look of pure adoration and even love, if he dare even think that between the two, that made him cave and nod. Trent swore by the power of soup’s ability to cure anything and if it cured the fight of ‘who was more ill’ then he would lower himself to feeding his former captain.


	14. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seblainter love triangle

The way Blaine was hanging Sebastian’s every word was laughable for Hunter, he’s never seen anyone look more pathetic than him right now. Blaine had transferred back after some talk Sebastian managed to have with the hobbit, and now he was back and invading Hunter’s presence all the time. When he came back from class Blaine was there, when he came back to his shared room with Sebastian Blaine was there and shamelessly flirting with his room mate and that didn’t sit right with him.

Hunter was man enough to admit he was jealous. He had spent the past four months internalizing his feelings for Sebastian, going through the stages of denial, sickness, anger at Sebastian for infesting himself in his mind and anger at himself to feeling like that, to acceptance all without Sebastian knowing and it was something he was really proud of.

However what he wasn’t pleased about was the way Sebastian was responding to Blaine’s attention. Laughing a little too long, linger touches and calculated looks. Everything he felt for a man who had said he was over his old crush shouldn’t act. Yet, when it was just Hunter and Sebastian alone he acted differently, appearing to be interested more in Hunter’s words, sitting closer to him than Hunter would normally allow but now seeming to take advantage over the fact Hunter no longer scooted backwards.

Then, when Blaine asked Sebastian out on a date Hunter knew he had to act. He wasn’t about to let Blaine take Sebastian from him. Neither of the two were sure who Sebastian actually had feelings for, or whether he was just reacting that way since he loved the attention, but neither of the two were really going to back down just yet.

Hunter waited until Sebastian was getting ready for his date when he strolled in and closed the door behind him, getting Sebastian’s attention. “Hunt, you’re here good. I need your help on what to wear,” Sebastian fussed holding up a couple of shirts.

“Bas?” he asked, using a voice he didn’t use much. Almost pleading in how it sounded. “Say, if I was to ask you out now what would you say?”

The taller teen laughed and shook his head, “nice one, Clarington. Now come on I need you’re help, I’m running late.”

“Bas,” Hunter repeated, this time with more force than before, “listen to me. Say if I actually did have feelings for you but I didn’t really know how to voice them, and seeing you getting ready for Blaine, when we both know this could easily just be a rebound, made me jealous. Say that I wanted to take you out on a date right now, I don’t care what you’ll wear but we go now and I take you out for dinner and want to be with you, open and honest. What would you say?”

Sebastian stared at him, trying to work out if what he was saying was true, or whether it was just another form of power play Hunter was trying to do. “Then…” he started slowly, considering his words carefully. “Then I would say yes.”

Hunter closed the distance between them and kissed him softly, cupping the teen’s face with his hand softly. The pair drew it out for as long as they could before resting their foreheads against each others and smiled.

After their date it was quickly spread around school of their relationship. Since it was out in the open neither of the two felt any need to hide it, walking hand in hand down the corridors, kissing any chance they could and going out on dates.

For a while Blaine did mope around, spending more and more time with Jeff and Nick to ignore Dalton’s new power couple, but he soon saw how happy Sebastian was with Hunter and when it came down to it that was all Blaine wanted for him.


	15. Be my wingman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Huntbastian (brotp) - making all the girls swoon

“Hunter I’m not going to a straight bar with you,” Sebastian argued, getting settled back on the end and trying to avoid Hunter’s attempt to grab him back up.

“It’s not a straight bar, it’s just a bar and yes you are,” Hunter told him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back up. “You’re going to be my wingman and before you start arguing I’ve been yours in the past. Fair is fair.”

Sebastian couldn’t really think of an argument and so let Hunter drag him off to some hell hole to spend the next few hours getting steadily more and more drunk, while Hunter tried to pick up a few girls. He had to hand it to his friend he did have some incredible chat up lines that seemed to work, half the time they were just the mention of his name and a well placed smirk. It was always interesting to see this side of Hunter, the cool and flirty side to his friend. 

Growing bored he decided to play around with what he would assume Hunter would call talent and play the part of a good wingman. So he slid up to a pretty blonde, someone he assumed to be Hunter’s type.

“Hey,” he said, grabbing her attention. He watched while she gave him a once over and batted her eyelashes, “hi.” He rolled his eyes and said, “not my type love, but I think you might be for someone I know.”

Sebastian took her hand and led her over to where Hunter was and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hi, have you two met?” and with that left him for the rest of the night. Frequently he checked over to admire his handiwork and saw proudly how well they hit things off, before he disappeared off with the bartender that had been making eyes at him all night.


	16. Asthma Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Huntbastian, Sebastian has an asthma attack after one of his lacrosse games in their dorm room and Hunter is freaking out a little because he doesn't know what to do.

Hunter was in the bathroom when he heard heavy breathing coming from the main dorm room. Curious and a bit worried he walked into the room and saw Sebastian, knees up his chest and breathing short and gaspy. 

“Bas?” he called out stepping a few steps towards him. Sebastian’s breathing was coming out rougher and more strangled, seeing him like that the look of panic across his face made Hunter start to panic as well. “Bas!”

It suddenly hit him and he frantically searched through the drawers lying around, looking for anything he could find that could help. He couldn’t find his inhaler in the drawers and his bag couldn’t really be found. Feeling useless he gripped his boyfriend’s hands tightly and forced him to look at him, breathing loudly to try and get Sebastian to copy him.

After a while Sebastian’s breathing seemed to calm down and the immediate worry edge away from his mind, now being able to draw Sebastian close to him. He kissed the side of his head and buried his nose in his hair. “You worried the hell out of me just then, what the hell happened?”

“Lacrosse game, must have overdone it,” Sebastian said quietly, not quite trusting his voice after what happened.

“Must have?” he echoed, his voice not showing any humour. He drew away from him slightly so he could stare into his gorgeous green eyes. Hunter held the taller teen’s head softly and his thumb stroked over his cheek. “In future, tell me what to do if that happens okay? I was worried sick, I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t find anything. I was stuck to watch you go through that and now there was nothing I could do it help you…”

“Hunt, Hunt look I’m fine okay? I’ll teach you tomorrow, just.. Just drop it tonight okay?” he asked softly, kissing his boyfriend’s lips slowly to stop from his constant rambling. 

With a sigh Hunter dropped it and pulled Sebastian up by his hands and led them both to bed. That night Sebastian slept soundlessly under the protective hold of his boyfriend.


	17. Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Blaine cross something off of Sebastian's bucket list with the help of Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seblainter - one established couple, 3some as a b-day wish present or sexual fantasy for filled - pick up/chat up the third

Today was Sebastian’s birthday and Blaine had been racking his brain to think about what to get him for his birthday. What do you get the boy who could literally buy anything he wanted? So he finally gave up trying to guess and just asked Sebastian directly.

“Seb, it’s your twenty first and I want it to be special. Is there anything you want? Really want for your birthday?” he asked, sitting down with him.

 Sebastian bit his lip and looked at Blaine, there had been something he wanted for a while he just didn’t know the best way to go about asking him. He didn’t want to make Blaine feel insecure or not up to scratch, but it had always been on his bucket list. “Um…” he began slowly and looked at Blaine. “I’ve always wanted to be apart of a threesome.”

Blaine blinked a little, that wasn’t what he had been expecting and a small part of him was sure that Sebastian would have been in one by now. “A-A threesome? R-Right.. Okay..”

“But Blaine we don’t have to,” he said quickly taking his hands, “we could do something else if you’re not comfortable with it.”

The younger man shook his head and smiled at him, “no, no it’s fine. If that’s what you want.. yeah okay. Um.. Is there a certain person you would want? Or..?” Blaine was trying here, he may not be fully comfortable with someone else touching or kissing Sebastian but he was willing to give it a go. Being with Sebastian has pretty much left him open to try anything once.

“Hunter? I know it’s a long shot it’s just… I don’t know, seeing him come unraveled or something..”

Blaine nodded and kissed his lips, showing that he was fine with what might happen between the three of them. Knowing who it was going to be made it easier for Blaine to deal with, and it being Hunter who recently came out as bisexual now he wasn’t legally bound to his parents any more made it easier. He knew Hunter and Sebastian’s friendship well and the chance of Sebastian thinking Hunter was better for him and running off with him was small, he liked to think it would have already happened by now if that was true.

So the pair made their way to the local gay bar that was in New York and found Hunter leaning against the bar chatting up some random twink. The whole sight was still weird for Blaine to process, he only saw him briefly during his senior year and the sight that presented him now didn’t make any sense. He waited by the wall near the exit while Sebastian confidently made his way over to where Hunter was. 

Sebastian slid on the stool next to Hunter and trailed a finger down his arm, causing Hunter to turn and look at him amused. “Bas, what can I help you with?”

“Today is my birthday,” he stated simply and watched while Hunter blinked slowly, the drink clearly have already gone to his head. Good, Sebastian thought, it would help him with his suggestion.

“Shit! Sorry, I’ve been really busy lately. Law is a bitch of a subject to study.”

“I have a way you can make it up to me,” he said, his voice dropping lower and watched smugly at the swallow from Hunter. He leant into his space and started to whisper filthy promises into his ear. 

It didn’t take long until Sebastian found himself sandwich between the hottest guys he’s ever had the pleasure of knowing. Blaine was pressed against his back, rubbing himself against his thin boxer clad ass while biting down on his neck. Hunter was settled in front of him, claiming his lips with his own heatedly. Sebastian never thought that this would come to play out for him, but now it was reality he was going to enjoy it.


	18. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Huntbastian: Sebastian is stressed out from finals at school and wets the bed, Hunter finds it slightly cute and helps him clean up.

Finals were fast approaching and it didn’t seem like any of the hours of revision he was doing was helping him with his studying. He felt like nothing was going and he wanted, no, he needed these grades if he was going to prove to everyone that he was more than what they thought he was. He needed to prove he was more than just a good fuck and you’re run of the mile slut.

Images of failing, of being shot down from his dream school had flooded his mind, all he could think about was going into the exams and choking. The idea of everything going to waste, all the hours staying with Hunter going over the same things again and again until Hunter was there to assure him that everything would be fine. Two days. Two days, that was all he had.

Sebastian woke up with a start, there was a quickly cooling liquid running down his leg and his whole bed felt wet. He felt his face redden completely and slipped from his bed as best as he could. He couldn’t let Hutner seem him like this, this was terrible and incredibly humiliating. 

Of course he would wake up when Sebastian was trying to hide the evidence from the night. He was busy struggling with the duvet when Hunter groggily said “Bas?”

Sebastian’s whole body froze and he looked over his shoulder at Hunter, shame flushing across his cheeks. “Just go back to sleep Hunt, please..” he said, his voice nearly begging. He couldn’t let Hunter see him like this, this was completely embarrassing and something you didn’t show out of fear of it being held over his head.

Something about Sebastian tone caused Hunter to wake up quickly, he had never heard Sebastian plead to him about anything and this change  in confidence didn’t sit right with him. “Bas, come on what’s wrong?” he asked while turning on a light. The harsh light cause them both to squint, but the light shone directly on what Sebastian was trying to hide. “Oh…”

“Hunter please, I didn’t mean this.. I.. Finals were coming up and you know I’ve been freaking out, just…” The taller teen started to ramble, clawing at the sheet to draw it closer to him and off of the bed, trying his best not to notice how much it had soaked through.

“Bas! Calm down,” he said softly, taking hold of the other teen’s hand over the duvet. “Look at me, look at me,” he repeated drawing Sebastian’s attention. “It’s fine, you’ve been stressed I get it, it happens. You know, it’s quite adorable.. Honestly, it is. I’ll help you okay. You get duvet and I’ll get the bed sheet. We’ll get this sorted quickly and then you can sleep with me tonight, no one will know.”

Sebastian bit his lip, not truly believing his words but nodded all the same. The pair quickly took care of the mess Sebastian made and then Hunter threw him a pair of his sweat pants to sleep in for the night and they crawled into bed together, Hunter’s arms thrown around him securely.

“Hunt this..”

Hunter hushed him and kissed his shoulder. “Don’t mention it, yeah? Just get some sleep."


	19. I Thought You Didn't Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seb gets back from a date only to be greeted by hostility from Hunter. He soon realizes it’s jealousy and finds it cute!

Sebastian wasn’t one to go on dates, but Eli had been so persistent saying how you only live once and how the greatest thing could pass between your fingers if you didn’t make an effort. He wasn’t sure at the end what did it, maybe just the fact to shut him up, but the date wasn’t completely horrible. Sure, it was awkward in parts but it was nice to do that for a change.

He got back into his room, a small plastered to his face as he closed the door. “Hey, Hunt,” he greeted when he came in and went to start getting ready. When he only got a grunt in return he paused his movements and crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s wrong with you? Get rejected by the Crawford girls again?”

“I’m fine,” Hunter huffed but didn’t look up from the book he was glaring at. His whole posture was tense, and Sebastian assumed he would at least want to hear a little bit about his date. It wasn’t like it was something he did all the time. This was his first since he was fifteen.

“Okay…” he said slowly and got ready for bed, casting a few glance over to Hunter whenever he could without being caught. “I thought you would…”

“What? Ask you questions about your date? It might come to a shock to you but I don’t actually care what you and mop head get up to,” he said coldly, only know putting his book down and directed his glare over to the taller teen.

“I just figured since you were my friend you might actually want to take an interest in my life, but I guessed wrong. It’s not like I date all the time is it?”

Hunter’s jaw clenched and rolled his eyes, “that’s what I don’t get. You say you don’t date, but when moptop asks you you jump at the chance.”

“His name is Eli and why do you care? It’s not like you’re interested in me, you made that perfectly clear and I’m not going to wait around for you to notice that I’m interested in you,” Sebastian hissed, his hands balling at his sides.

Hunter scoffed and stood up from the bed walking over to the other Warbler. “Of course I care, you can do miles better than him. He’s not even a blip in your radar, yet you break your rule for him.”

As he rambled on something clicked in his mind and a small smile spread across his lips. It suddenly all made sense, how Hunter would avoid him when he came back from Scandals, get protective when he was getting hit on at Lima Bean, now this would be irrational anger over a date. “You’re jealous.”

That stopped Hunter dead in his tracks and blinked in surprise, “… What? Why would you even think that?”

“You are.. You’re jealous,” his tone was soft and he shook his head. Seeing Hunter get riled up over the fact he went on a date was insanely cute. “That’s cute. Though you could have just said, you’re more than a blip on my radar Clarington.”


	20. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hunter and Sebastian have been dating for a while but nobody notice it, so when Blaine is going out with his friends and sees Sebastian alone in a corner, he is already waiting for his awful words… It is in that moment when he realized that Sebastian didn’t see him and Blaine need to know what happened with him

Sebastian was leaning in the corner of the club, beer in hand, when Blaine and a couple of friends walked in. It had been a couple of months since graduation but the figure and stance of Sebastian Smythe wasn’t something that could have easily been forgotten. He groaned to himself when they approached the bar, he really didn’t feel like being hit on, not after his and Kurt’s most recent fight.

It took a couple of minutes of Blaine looking over every now and then to see that it seemed like his previous stalker hadn’t even noticed his arrival. It was odd. Normally when Sebastian was alone he was on the prowl and looking for his next lay.

When they’re eyes finally met, the former Warbler was waiting for the signature smirk or playful wink. He received nothing, apart from a small acknowledging smile which confused him. Had Sebastian finally got over him or simply not find him attractive anymore?

Confused, he made his apologies to his friends and walked over to the corner where Sebastian hadn’t moved from. When he got closer, the other boy looked at him surprised but smiled all the same.

“Blaine,” he greeted over the loud music.

“Blaine? Not killer, or sexy? Not going to yell at me for picking Kurt over you, or how stupid I am for not realising that Dalton is where I belong?” he questioned, arms crossed over his chest. “Listen if you’ve got something planned just do it now.”

The famous smirk was now back on his face as he awed at Blaine, “does someone miss my attention?”

“What?” the shorter teen asked in surprised, “no, no of course not. I was just wondering what happened to you. You’re normally this overly flirty predator and now you’re…”

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Hunter walk over to Sebastian and stood protectively close to him, sending a glare his way. He watched as Sebastian seemed to melt into Hunter’s side and watched as both their faces lit up.

“Oh…” he said slowly, feeling his face redden and gave them a small apologetic smile. “I didn’t know that you two were… that you were.”

“Dating?” Sebastian filled in for him with a smile that Blaine had never seen on his features before. “Took me by surprise as well, but it’s kind of nice you know.” He turned his attention to Hunter and scrunched his face up a little, “though if we ever end up like him and Lady Hummel, kill me?”


	21. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally wrote for Huntbastian Week. The first time the two meet was when they were four.

The first time the two met was during playtime when they were four.

Playtime was something Sebastian adored, being free from the watchful eyes and being able to declare himself as kind of the castle without having to worry about ‘hurting people’s feelings’. Frankly placing himself on top was never something he would apologise for, he knew his place and other people should too.

Which was why Sebastian came to a halting stop when he was someone sitting proudly on top of the climbing frame, everyone knew that it was his spot. He fixed the new boy with the harsher glare he would muster before marching over to where he sat.

“That’s my spot,” he spat when he got close enough, trying to ignore the fact he was still to rung lower than the rude boy in his spot.

The new boy simply shrugged and replied casually, “it’s not now.”

Sebastian glared at him and gave the boy a sharp shove. “Move!”

“No!” the other yelled back, crossing his arms and planting his feet more firmly on the red bars of the climbing frame. 

That was the first time Sebastian ever met Hunter, although he didn’t know it at the time, and honestly he thought Hunter was mean. For the rest of the school year, the two constantly butted heads and arguing in and outside of the classrooms. It was the first time anyone had said no so bluntly to Sebastian face and it wasn’t something he knew how to deal with.

The second time they met was in Paris when they are both nine, which thankfully goes a little smoother.

Paris has always been an active city, buzzing with culture and unfortunately tourists which made the park he currently sat in packed with people. He was just about to a have a doze when a ball came flying towards his face making him jump out of his skin.

“Watch it!” he yelled while picking up the ball and thinking of throwing it back into the brunet’s head how came running over.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to nearly hit you,” the boy apologised holding up his hands in mock surrender. “Can I have my ball back?”

At first Sebastian thought he was stupid for not being able to aim, cause really it wasn’t so hard, but all the same he returned the ball. 

“Do you want to play catch?” The other asked, the french boy was the first kid around his age that he had really met. His parents were too fixed on trying to make this trip as educationally and enlightening as they could, while all Hunter wanted to do was swim and see that weird tower everyone was going on about.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow about to refuse the offer, until he remembered that his parents were busy and he had nothing better to do for the next hour. “Sure, only because you have terrible aim and that’s funny.”

They then spent the next two hours throwing the ball between them and randomly talking about things they were interested in and how Hunter was finding Paris. They quickly found out that they had more in common than they first thought, finding ways to make each laugh as they passed the ball between them not knowing until later that it was the highlight of both of their days.


	22. Not Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for Huntbastian Week. A teenager makes the mistake of walking into werewolf territory during the full moon and causes Hunter to be hunted.

The hunt was on. The pounding of feet followed Hunter with every turn he could think about taking. It wasn’t like he had done anything wrong, he stayed within their marked territory and stuck to the laws the humans laid down. Yet one impossibly stupid teenager walked into their lands during the full moon and signed his own death wish. One stupid act of a so called ‘innocent’ and they were being chased like a pack of animals.

During the chase Hunter had managed to lose most of the angered mob and was a about to slow down, when a light flashed in his face.

“There you are,” a voice snarled while a gun was clicked off safety. 

Hunter froze at the voice, cursing himself for not picking up on the scent he knows more than his own. It has somehow got mixed within the his own scent of fears and that of a mob. “Sebastian,” Hunter called out calmly, slowly turning to face him.

“Hunter?” Sebastian all but gasps, lowering the torch so he could see Hunter’s face better. “You’re a werewolf, Jesus, why didn’t you tell me?”

At that Hunter scoffed, he wasn’t stupid enough to risk that knowing the prejudice his kind receive. “Oh yeah, that’s the first thing you blurt out. Especially when you find out that you’re roommate is a Smythe of all things.”

The french man was about to remind the other that a person’s family didn’t reflect how they feel, when the shouts of the mob became louder. “C'mon I know somewhere safe,” Sebastian said quickly, grabbing Hunter’s hand and dragging him off with him.

Once safely inside Sebastian couldn’t stop staring at Hunter and honestly it was starting to piss him off. “What?” he huffed out, forcing himself not to stare out the window nearest him.

“Nothing, just things make a lot more sense now. Like how you never get ill, how fast you are, why dogs do that weird almost bow thing when they’re around you,” the other stated casually, leaning back on his chair, placing his feet up on the table. “Wait does this mean when you eventually realise that you have secretly wanted me all along I can’t leave you love bites, cause heads up Wolfie I’m a biter.”

The werewolf laughed and raised an eyebrow at him, “oh yeah and what makes you think that this is ever going to happen?”

At that the other thought it was better not to answer, but simply walk over to where Hunter was and trail his finger down his chest slowly at smirk up at him. “I can tell you want me, I’ve seen how you look at me like you want me but are too afraid to do anything about it.”

“I’m not scared of anything.”

“Prove it, Teen Wolf.”

Any more wolf related nicknames died on Sebastian lips when Hunter dove forward and finally kissed him clearly the sounds of the hunt completely from their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's officially all the drabbles I've written finally uploaded, some of them are over a year old. I do miss these two, more may come in the future. If there are prompts you would like to see leave them in the comments below or send me a message over on my tumblr: http://eat-ship-cry.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
